Quotes gone crazy
by Yuu13
Summary: Gilbert found something worth spending the rest of the day obsessing over. Implied FrUk.


It was a normal day. But of course it was also _awesome _because this day was about Gilbert. _The most awesome person ever, according to himself._

Gilbert was surfing the net, because he refused to do un-awesome stuff like chores, and came across a very peculiar site.

Don't get me wrong, what he found wasn't fake porn, _-Rick Roll be damned-_ it was something entirely different, something.. yes, _awesome. _And so, Gilbert decided to share this piece of knowledge to any poor soul he found.

Oh, this day was just turning awesome-er.

The first person he found was of course his adorable darling younger brother, Ludwig, and began sharing his amazing discovery immediately.

„Oh, my darling brother, I have graced you with my awesomeness-"

„What do you want, Gilbert?"

Gilbert quickly feigned his innocence and acted like he was really surprised at what Ludwig and said.

„_Luddy!_Why do you think I'm planning something? Before you criticize someone, you should walk a mile in their shoes. That way when you criticize them, you are a mile away from them and you have their shoes."

"…What?" Ludwig asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Gilbert smirked and playfully shrugged. "I found these awesome quotes! I'm gonna use them in any argument! So then I'll be unstoppable and awesome! Not that I wasn't awesome before, but you get what I mean." At that Gilbert quickly ran outside to spout some more quotes and bless his peeps with his awesomeness.

Ludwig just face palmed.

Gilbert decided that Roderich would be his next lucky person.

"Roddie! Ya there?" Gilbert quickly snuck inside Roderich's house and went into the kitchen. He looked around everywhere until he finally gave up and opened the fridge without permission. Of course, Gilbert didn't even care and got himself a sandwich. He was too busy indulging himself in his eating, he hardly even noticed a frying pan flying towards his head until it was too late. All he heard was a slightly evil sounding laughter before he completely blacked out.

When he came to, he was in front of his school for some strange reason he didn't remember. _Oh well, might as well find some people to annoy. _And with that thought it mind, he went into the school. Don't ask me why there were students in school on Sunday, they just, were.

So, Gilbert went inside and immediately found one of his best friends, Antonio. He sneaked up on him and whispered in his ear, "Never kick a fresh turd on a hot day."

"AHHHHHHHH-"

Antonio quickly turned around and accidently punched Gilbert in the face which caused him to fall to the ground ungracefully. When he realized what he just did, he started panicking. "Oh my god! Gilbert! Are you okay?" With a blush, Antonio pulled him from the ground. But then Gilbert suddenly started laughing.

"Did you see your face? Oh god-! It was golden!" Gilbert had started tearing up from laughing too much.

"Yeah, okay. Very funny, Gil. Don't sneak up on me like that again."

Gilbert wiped his face and had finally stopped laughing. "So, you got my quote?"

"You were saying a quote? Why would you do that?"

"No reason. Just wanted to share my knowledge with the rest of the world."

"Well, okay. Good luck with that." With a smile, Antonio walked away leaving a very proud Gilbert left in the hallway of school. He had just shared his awesome knowledge with another person today and of course he wasn't stopping now. He went to the cafeteria. There were bound to be students there, the cafeteria was open the whole week which was probably why students were in school on Sunday.

He walked inside and noticed that Veneciano was sitting with Romano at one of the tables, eating pasta_-of course,_ and chatting. Veneciano doing all the chatting and Romano just grunting every now and then, maybe adding a little curse at the end, not that Veneciano seemed to mind. Gilbert walked up to them, not sneaking this time. He had learned to not sneak up on somebody the hard way_–that punch had hurt, thank you very much._ And he didn't want to go through that again.

"Yo!"

"Vee, it's Gilbert!" Veneciano sounded pretty happy to see him but Romano hardly even looked at him, refusing to acknowledge his awesomeness. At which Gilbert frowned, but was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"He's so optimistic he'd buy a burial suit with two pairs of pants."

Veneciano looked surprised, actually opening his eyes, "Who would?" Of course he believed Gilbert's words and thought someone was going to buy something.

"No, nothing. That's exactly the reaction I thought you would take." Gilbert hurried out of the cafeteria, leaving a confused Italian and a grumpier then before Italian behind.

Gilbert just wanted to say his quotes, which didn't have any point whatsoever but Gilbert refused to believe in that, so he continued his journey of finding people to talk to.

This time, he went to the burger place, where he was sure to find a certain loud-mouthed American. He entered and immediately spotted the blonde-haired boy across the room. He walked over to him and took a seat.

"Red!"

"I told you –slurp- not to call me –slurp- that! If you really want a nickname –slurp- for me, then call me Hero!" The American, Alfred F. Jones, said and finished his cola with another slurp.

"Hey, hey, man was given a sense of humor to compensate for nature's law of gravity."

"Huh?" Alfred had actually stopped from biting his hamburger and stared at Gilbert for a whole 5 seconds! That is, until he began eating again and acting as if he didn't hear anything.

_That was pretty amazing, _Gilbert concluded and decided that, he was going to continue spouting quotes he found on the net to see the other person's reaction. Yes, that would be a pretty good way to spend the rest of his day, or maybe the rest of the week.

So he bid Alfred farewell and went to find his next peep. And he found just the people he needed, at the bar! Gilbert decided to get himself a drink or two on the way.

He soon saw Francis, sitting at the counter with Arthur, who was halfway drunk. Gilbert seated himself beside Arthur and patted him on the back as a greeting.

"Hey, Artie. How's it going?"

"Shut up, you wanker." Well, look who was grumpy.

"We have found that it's much easier to restrain our wrath when the other fellow is bigger than we are."

Arthur only stared at him, with a slightly puzzled look before retorting back, "I'm doing a very good job at restraining my wrath, otherwise you would have been dead a long time ago. Also, you're only two centimeters taller than me. That's not much."

Well, leave it to Arthur to be a smartass. Gilbert just shook his head.

"You're underestimating the difference of two centimeters. Two centimeters equals twice as much awesome." Gilbert had to mentally kick himself to stop from widening his grin as much as the Cheshire cat when he saw Arthur's face. It took Francis five minutes to calm him down and offer him another drink.

"Mon ami, does that mean that Ludwig is three times more _awesome _then you are?"

"Hey! Don't use my brother's height against me like that!"

Francis only smirked and said, "All's fair in love and war." He took another sip of his wine and looked at Gilbert, urging him to make a comeback.

Oh, Francis was _good. _Using a quote against him? Fine then, Gilbert was declaring war.

"That's it! You. Me. Drinking contest. Now!"

"Oh? You're challenging me? I can't wait to see your reaction when you wake up in my bed tomorrow morning then, _mon cher._"

"You're on!"

Well, the next morning wasn't that pleasant. Gilbert had somehow made it safely home, _his own home, _but with one of his worst hangovers. He hadn't even remembered half the stuff he had said yesterday. Though he _did _remember Francis taking an unconscious Arthur to his own house.

Ludwig had entered his room to wake him up. He shook him slightly and said, "Gil, wake up. It's afternoon."

Gilbert groaned, "An alarm clock is a device that wakes you up just in time to go back to sleep." Before pulling his bed sheets over his head.

Ludwig only face palmed again.

* * *

A/N:

Whooo! Another story! This is my second one. Hope ya guys will like it! The plot bunnies attacked me when I was putting up some quotes for my profile.. and this happened. Though, I'm kinda glad it did. Don't forget to review!

If you review now, you will the among the first ones to review for this authoress! Then this authoress will be very very happy!


End file.
